


【00Q】Fugitive's Reverie

by Butterberg



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg
Summary: 送给草草的007/009 × Q 三角关系混乱 和一堆垃圾车





	【00Q】Fugitive's Reverie

 

　　009知道Q喜欢James Bond，没什么能瞒过他的眼睛——他发现Q在和他做爱时喜欢黑暗，入睡前的絮语呢喃里会频繁出现Bond的名字，因为任何提及另一个男人名字的话语而变得忐忑不安，在惊慌过后露出表面上的厌恶。

　　

　　那没什么，009告诉自己别变得太过偏激，别变得婆婆妈妈。就好像他今晚可以在Q的公寓里和Q翻云覆雨，明天一早又准备出发完成新任务。生活对他而言更像是无休无止的游戏，Q或是007也只不过是匆匆过客。

　　

　　至于他撞破Q和007那层不可告人的关系纯属意外。他看见Bond把Q压在墙上反复进入他的身体时，Q的泪水糊满了整张脸，他知道那家伙把自己的下唇都咬出了血痕，自虐式地将指甲掐进了手心。

　　

　　压在Q身上的Bond没因为他的失神或是时不时溢出眼眶的眼泪放松进攻的架势，Bond的性器在Q的后穴里进进出出，Q的衬衫外套只能勉强遮住赤裸身体的一部分，下身的淫乱模样仍一览无余。

　　

　　009端着咖啡站在玻璃门外不知道如何是好，沉默在心底骂了一连串的脏话。他没见过那个一向表面上文质彬彬的男人那么粗暴，像个发了狂的野兽，他也没见过总是一副性冷淡模样的军需官如此顺从，一声不吭地承受着Bond所有针对他的攻击。

　　

　　这其中可能有009也没能看破的阴暗面，只是他也懒得去深究。Q终于注意到了他的视线，009冲他笑了笑，他觉得Q的是想告诫他离开，但这违背了009的本意，他更宁愿抬着烫手的咖啡隔着玻璃门欣赏MI6军需官难得的丑态。

　　

　　有那么一瞬间他发自内心地认为Bond是个不懂情调的蠢小子，既然是单方面地折磨又怎么能让嘴硬的Q体会快感。

　　

　　他斜倚在墙上，紧盯着他们交合的部位，属于Bond的深色性器正在Q的屁股里进进出出，Q垫着脚才能让Bond的性器继续停留在后穴里，两条长年不运动的双腿早已支撑不住，止不住发颤，脚趾因为一阵阵疼痛蜷缩，打滑，在快要彻底失去中心时又被Bond从后固定住身体。

　　

　　Bond俯在Q耳语，009从那之后Q性器尖端溢出的白灼和面颊上沾染的红晕明白了一二。

　　

　　他看到压在Q身上的男人像野兽那样疯狂舔舐着猎物的肌肤，牙齿咬住本就柔嫩的肌肤留下齿痕，在Q睁开满是水雾的双眼时加紧下身的动作。抽插仍在继续，Bond在寻找Q的敏感点，那让Q绞紧后穴，失神地将白灼喷洒在墙壁上。

　　

　　009口干舌燥，他了解那种感受，湿热的后穴和Q的浅吟，摇摆着腰肢满不情愿地索取着更多。下一秒他看到Bond将Q彻底翻了个面，抬起Q的双腿，继续深入甬道，低头吻住Q的喉结。

　　

　　真要命。Q蓬乱的卷发在墙上一次又一次地摩擦，他的手抵在Bond的胸口出却完全使不上劲，像条被人固定在砧板上跳动的活鱼。Bond达到高潮时喷射出的白色液体灌满了Q的身体，溢出的液体直接低落，而落在棕色地毯上的液体在009眼里刺眼，甚至令他感到一阵阵反胃。

　　

　　你他妈怎么不拿出你平时的嚣张和蛮横，009捏紧咖啡杯，向嘴边送去——他应该多放一些奶精和白砂糖，而那是Q喜欢的——Bond应该承认自己对Q的情感，在给予身下人一些必要的怜悯。

　　

　　Q睁开眼时余光注意到了还站在玻璃门外的009，他看上去仍处于失神状态，却很快扭开头将脑袋缩进了Bond怀里，双手搭上了Bond的肩膀，冲着009竖起了中指。

　　

　　如果不是他此时此刻正被人操得失神，也许009会认真担心那个手势里的威胁意味。

　　

　　等到第三次高潮过后009手里的咖啡也变得温凉。

　　

　　“你他妈真是个混蛋，Double-O Nine。”当Q跌跌撞撞地从房间里出来低着头，手里拽着还没完全套上的裤子，没浪费时间去直视009的双眼，那多少让009有些失望。

　　

　　009的视线只好停留在他苍白后颈的吻痕上，不自觉地吞咽因为兴奋而分泌的唾沫，他想伸手拦住Q的去路，却被Q抢先一步闪离了视线。他只好望回还留在一片狼藉中的Bond，头发散乱却站直身体的男人手指扣紧腕间的名表，视线和他对视。

　　

　　009象征性地将手里只剩余温的咖啡杯举高，他用嘴型冲那个刚上过Q的男人骂了句“Fuck You”，他希望对方能识趣地读懂他话里的意思，他对Bond的厌恶也早就溢于言表。

　　

　　接下来的一天009都百无聊赖地坐在办公室里翻看着MI6的数据报表，字母数字被他收入眼底却又在脑海里转瞬即逝，他没法集中自己的注意力，几个小时前的画面被刻进了他的潜意识。他得承认他想上Q，他想扒光Q的衣物看看那个表面绅士的变态在他身上留下了什么痕迹，而Q的屁股里是不是还含着Bond的精液。

　　

　　但直到将近十一点他离开MI6时他才再一次见到Q，那家伙坐在空无一人，没有灯光的会议室里依旧对着电脑鼓捣个不停。电脑屏幕的光映亮他本就苍白的面颊，把009吓了一跳。

　　

　　009没打招呼边拉开了Q身边的椅子，他坐在长桌让盯着Q看上去已经足够疲惫的眼睛——这家伙这两天一定没有好好休息过，指不定用供能饮料替代了多少顿早晚餐。

　　

　　“你应该早点休息。”出于好心他提醒Q。

　　

　　Q没有抬头，视线仍停留在屏幕上：“你说的听上去很合理，但虚情假意的关心实在让人想不到你有围观别人做爱的癖好。恕我直言，在这之前我一直以为你和James Bond不太一样，我指的可不是你们谁床上功夫更好之类的无聊问题。”

　　

　　“你现在可以直接称呼他的姓名吗，Q？”009靠在椅背上盯着昏暗环境唯一光源映衬下Q绿玛瑙似的眼睛，他承认他喜欢这双漂亮的绿眼睛，从他们第一次见面开始就是这样。009还有很多好奇的——比如自从他和Bond分开后有没有清理过身体，在他眼里的007算是半个按摩棒还是值得谈情说爱的恋人？

　　

　　“我认识他的时间久于和你相处的时间，”Q停下了手里的工作，空荡荡的办公室里失去了唯一敲击键盘的声响，“……听上去不能说服你。”

　　

　　“我明白。”009向前凑了凑，Q习惯性地向后躲去。009起身时随意叮嘱Q回到公寓后记得好好洗个澡，然后在Q红透的视线里拿上大衣离开了办公室。

　　

　　007回到伦敦后会不会住在Q的公寓里，他们会不会在他和Q曾经一起看电影的软垫上做爱。该死的007会不会把白天剩下的怒火又一次发泄在Q身上，而他的怒火又来自于哪里，是因为发现了Q和自己的关系吗。

　　

　　009胡思乱想着还是套上大衣走进了夜色里，他的手揣在口袋里捏着打火机，站在十字路口出神，直到迎面吹来的大风钻进了他敞开的衣领，他回过神。转过头看向站在自己身侧也正等待红灯结束的情侣，娇小的女生依偎在身旁人的怀里——他想起了Q，而Q也许也正背着双肩包在夜色里行色匆匆，而寒风灌进领口，吹过裸露的小腿。

　　

　　而009还打算去喝两杯。

　　

　　喝醉后和一夜情对象去了汽车旅馆，性爱过后睡到了第二天的午后。醒来时绿眼睛的姑娘正把下巴搭在胳膊上望着他出神。他亲吻着女孩柔软的嘴唇，听着对方的调笑却觉得自己正从原有的生活轨迹上脱离。

　　

　　009回到家时双手捧着袋子，里面装满了新鲜的马苏里拉奶酪、橄榄、罐装土豆和其他从超市买来的食物。他用钥匙打开门前看到屏幕上的未读信息。他想他不愿意Q用007进行任何无意义的比较，随着Q对他更深入的了解只会增添更多厌恶，可那不适用于Bond。

　　

　　“你最好离他远些，否则别怪我打断你的鼻子。”009盯着手机屏幕上来自Bond的短信，揣测着对方的用意。也许他从谁口中打听出了Q在他离开的这段时间里和自己上床的消息，009耸肩，把手机丢进了沙发里。

　　

　　拉开冰箱的一瞬间009意识到自己还留有Q在自己公寓里度过周末时留下的蛋糕，还剩下一半的巧克力蛋糕上融化的蜡烛又一次凝固，旁边摆放着几罐开罐的啤酒。009意识到自己仍在下意识地维护Q曾经在自己身边的状态。

　　

　　端着意面坐在电视机前的009听着新闻里的消息却心不在焉地想着如何回复Bond的短信。在Bond回来前他们一直没怎么见过面，他只从同事头中听说过Q曾经帮Bond完成很多工作之外的任务，但在此之前他对所谓额外工作的理解只局限于找一找一夜情对象的联系方式。

　　

　　而他和Q的感情就只有那么纯粹，009边咀嚼嘴里塞满的食物边想。他第一次见到Q时只把对方当作瘦得像电线杆可能这辈子都还没睡过几个女人的计算机天才，充满诱惑力的性张力都来源于之后的相处。

　　

　　是他主动搭上Q，一开始Q完全没把他当作一回事，他们的关系就像是自己单方面地示好，得不到任何回应。

　　

　　“也许你能从007那里学到点什么。”Q的助手暗示性地提醒009。

　　

　　009没把这些当真，他在Q心烦意乱时趁虚而入的罪名早就坐实，而他的确也是在Q需要一个人照顾时主动提出了帮忙。就像所有情侣一样的相处方式是有界限，而那正是Bond的回归。

　　

　　Q端着咖啡杯强掩情感的样子十足让009吃醋，Q和Bond站在楼梯口叙旧，或是用其他什么009想不到的话题交流时，009看到了Q镜片后眼睛里微弱的闪光，他装作不经意地注意他们时恰好看见Q踮起脚尖亲吻了Bond的唇角。

　　

　　想到这里009拿起手机。

　　

　　去他妈的James Bond，总有一天Q会习惯性地叫出他的名字。也许这些源于嫉妒心，但009从不喜欢自诩为宗教层面上禁欲豁达的圣人。

　　

　　他带上钥匙又离开了公寓。

　　

　　TBC.


End file.
